


Paradox

by Antimony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fancifulness, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimony/pseuds/Antimony
Summary: Her hands are a continual source of fascination for him. Sherlolly if you squint.





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts from Sherlock on the paradox of Molly Hooper, one of the strongest people he knows.

Her hands are a continual source of fascination for him. Looking at her, with her timid face and shoulders, a person would think her hands would be just like the rest of her — soft and gentle, with smooth palms and delicate finger bones, like the keys of a piano.

What they are instead is strong, surprisingly so. Her hands define the paradox of her existence — slight, but sturdy, with a rigid determination. He remembers noting the calluses that dot her fingers when he shook her hand at their first meeting. She had a firm, decisive grip — always a reliable factor when determining character, he found. Sherlock hasn't met a soul who couldn't be deduced from their handshake.

Of course, given her profession, these things aren't surprising. He's seen her rip open the sternum of a football player with little more than a twist of a scalpel and a grunt of exertion. But somehow, with Molly Hooper, it's easy to forget the power she holds in her small frame. Her eyes are so gentle and kind, her voice pleasant and lilting, that he expects her hands to be as soft as she is.

Sherlock Holmes doesn't like to be proven wrong, but the people he admires most make a habit of doing just that. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, and most days he doesn't even admit it to himself — but he likes it.

It keeps him on his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much, I know! Just a little drabble I came up with. I think Sherlock is quite a deep thinker (I mean obviously he is but not just about cases!) much more than any of us give the character credit for. The original ACD canon Holmes can wax quite poetic if you let him, even our old little Benny can — that whole business about sharks and Magnussen in season 3 was pretty compelling stuff.
> 
> BTW, this is also on FFNET under the pen name pruplup4.


End file.
